


[ART for] I Just Want to be Fucking, Happy?

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Desk Sex, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Draco Malfoy, messy ink-stained sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Art forkeflight790'sincredibly hot, incredibly amazing ficI Just Want to be Fucking, Happy?.Original Summary:You saw me the first night, you fucking prick. A nod and a smile across the dance floor and then you turned right back to those sluts, the ones who are practically begging to get on their knees for the Chosen One.Not me, Potter.I want to make you filthy.





	[ART for] I Just Want to be Fucking, Happy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).

> I had the amazing opportunity to draw a piece for keyflight790 based on their AMAZING fic [ I Just Want to be Fucking, Happy? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583825/chapters/44055223) Please, I **urge** you to go read it if you haven't yet! And if you've already read it? Well, go read it again! Just mind the tags.
> 
> Here is a snippet from Chapter 6 that helped inspire the image:
>
>>   
_While I’ve got you so nicely pinned, I consider my options. I could take you against the wall, your hands knotted above your head, your ankles jostling against my ears. That chair has wheels — could prove useful if I bend you over the backrest and take you from behind._
>> 
>> _No._
>> 
>> _I think I’ll fuck you on top of those papers, the ones that stole your attention from me when I first came in._
>> 
>> _See if you can wave away the evidence of your filthy pleasure as easily as you did a splash of ink._
>> 
>> _I shift my arm away from your throat and you breathe, finally, in and out. Once, twice, before I hook my finger into the side of your mouth. I yank, hard, forcing you away from the wall. Just enough so I can push you down onto your hard wooden desk, and yes . This is perfect. You knock over your ink pot as you grapple at the edges, and the black stain smears across your hand, onto your chest. A curved line down your forearm, and it looks so familiar I can practically see the fangs jutting out of a snakes mouth._
>> 
>> _Now we’re both a fucking filthy mess._   



End file.
